madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Grunt
Grunts are the weakest but most persistent members of the Agency Against Hank Wimbleton. They are the most common enemies in Madness Combat episodes 1-4, after which the agents become more common. They are the simplest-looking characters, with only a gray body and no additional pieces of clothing, accessories or gadgets. At least one grunt has appeared in every Madness Combat animation, except for Madness Combat 6.5, Madness Combat 7.5, and Madness Combat 10: Abrogation. __TOC__ Appearances Madness Combat 1 Although they technically weren't members of the A.A.H.W., a large group of regular Madness characters fought Hank throughout the episode. They do not use weapons in this episode and were all killed by Hank. Two of these people, including the boombox man, were resurrected as zombies by Jesus. Madness Combat 2: Redeemer In Madness Redeemer, grunts served as the Sheriff's main line of protection against Hank. Although several managed to strike Hank with melee attacks, most of them were still dispatched quite easily. In one room, Jesus resurrects all the grunts that Hank had killed, but all of them were re-killed very quickly. Madness Combat 3: Avenger In the third episode, grunts played the same role as they did in Madness Redeemer. In the penultimate room, on the Improbability Drive control panel, there was a button labeled "Soldier Deployer," which was what the Sheriff most likely used to send out more grunts to combat Hank. Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis Madness Apotheosis marked the last canon episode in which grunts served as the main enemies of Hank. They appeared to take orders from 1337 agents, who made their debut in this episode. In the last scene, many grunts were seen raving in Club M, with Tricky as the DJ. They attacked Hank when he shot DJ Tricky, but were all quickly killed by Hank's dragon sword and MP5. When Jesus arrived, he resurrected all the ravers into zombies, who were all dispatched again effortlessly. Madness Combat 5: Depredation Towards the end of Madness Depredation, a Flying Party full of ravers fell on Sanford and Deimos. It is unlikely that these ravers were members of the A.A.H.W. Madness Combat 6: Antipathy In Madness Antipathy, grunts fought alongside l33t agents against Hank. They made the most appearances in the second building, in which only two l33t agents were present. In this episode, the grunts were going through the process of being reassigned in the A.A.H.W., most likely to become l33t agents themselves. In the last room, three signs showed the steps for the grunts' reassignment. Madness Combat 7: Consternation In Madness Consternation, two grunts were seen doing push-ups under the instruction of an agent. After Hank landed on and killed the agent, the grunts attacked him. However, Hank killed them by ripping out the heart of the first one and tearing off flesh from the second one. Madness Combat 9: Aggregation The last grunt seen in a canon episode appeared in Madness Aggregation. After the Auditor angrily stopped a group of l33t agents' gambling, he decapitated a bystander with a dragon sword. This grunt was the Auditor's first and only kill in the series (Discounting the still-live agents he absorbed in Madness Combat: Abrogation). Incident: 011A In Incident: 011A, grunts serve as the main enemies of Mag Agent: Torture. Although they are able to hit the giant agent with melee weapons and bullets, most of them failed to phase him. Mag Agent: Torture easily killed most of them, including Rich, with his massive strength. However, a last grunt, armed with an M203, launched a grenade into the mag agent's head, blowing it up and killing him. The grunt wipes the blood off his face and onto the hot dog vendor's apron and then leaves the room. Madness Interactive Grunts are the main enemies of Madness Interactive. In the Story Mode, they are dressed up in various pieces of clothing. Madness: Project Nexus Grunts are the weakest enemies in Madness: Project Nexus and have minimal stats. Because they lack strength and have no TAC-bars, they are among the smallest threats in the game. The zombie version of the grunt is also the easiest zombie to kill, taking an average of three shots to the head to bring down. The player avatar in Arena Combat mode begins with identical stats to all other grunts, but due to player intelligence this isn't a major disadvantage unless the player finds themselves facing an enemy with a weapon when they are without one. They are often seen wearing additional accessories overtop their normal grey shirts; these provide minor benefits such as blocking some damage. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Agency Against Hank Wimbleton Category:Madness Interactive Category:Madness: Project Nexus Category:Madness: Project Nexus 2